Dulce asesino
by michan-natsu
Summary: Relato corto de la serie study


**Este es uno de los relatos cortos de la serie study.**

**Los personajes ni la historia son míos.**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Natsume observó el desorden en el escritorio de Joukin y suspiró. Le llevaría días encargarse de todos los documentos, pero el Comandante Horu quería que investigara exhaustivamente la participación de Joukin en los planes del General Goshima para controlar el territorio de Ixia. Planes que habían sido desbaratados. Con Goshima encarcelado y Joukin muerto, solo quedaba la frustrante tarea de atar cabos.

Mientras echaba un vistazo a los documentos y notas en el escritorio, Natsume sintió nauseas por los detalles del horror que Joukin había causado a los huérfanos bajo el cuidado de Goshima. Era un milagro que Mikan sobreviviera a la tortura mágica de Joukin. Y le preocupaba terriblemente que un astuto mago de Sitia pudiera vivir en Ixia por cuarenta años sin que él lo supiera. El hecho de que Goshima encubriera a Joukin no era excusa. Natsume era el jefe de seguridad de toda Ixia, era su responsabilidad saber estas cosas. Muchos niños habían sido torturados por ello.

Los pensamientos de Natsume regresaron a Mikan. Un hálito gélido de soledad tocó el vacío en su interior. Ella estaba en Sitia, donde necesitaba estar para aprender sobre sus poderes mágicos, pero se había llevado su corazón con ella.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan melodramático, se concentró en su desagradable tarea. Un nombre desconocido —T. Daviian— estaba escrito múltiples veces en varios papeles. Cuando encontró la línea T. Daviian "Amor mío" 6 oros pagado, Natsume adivinó que T. Daviian era el sicario de Sitia que envenenó la bebida del Comandante con "Amor mío" durante las negociaciones del tratado de comercio. Daviian era el nombre de una meseta en Sitia. Pero hasta donde Natsume sabía, la meseta estaba deshabitada.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus meditaciones.

—Adelante.

Ru abrió la puerta y entró.

—¿Cómo está Koko? —pregunto Natsume. El compañero de Ru había sido herido en la batalla para liberar al Comandante del control mágico de Joukin.

—Volviendo locas a las enfermeras. Esta mañana fingió estar muerto. Cuando la enfermera del turno noche fue hacia él, le agarró el brazo.

Ru sacudió la cabeza.

—Es bueno saber que se siente mejor. ¿Tienes algún informe?

—Sí, señor. Todos los asesores del General Goshima han sido contabilizados. El Comandante esta manteniendo entrevistas con ellos —una chispa de admiración destelló en los ojos celestes de Ru—. Es sorprendente como el Comandante puede obtener una confesión de un asesor usando el silencio. Me siento obligado a confesar todos mis crímenes de niñez durante ese silencio mortal.

—¿Cuantos asesores estuvieron involucrados en los planes de Goshima?

—Hasta ahora dos. Nos detuvimos para almorzar.

Natsume dudó que encontraran más. Sus espías no habían percibido actividades ilícitas, lo que usualmente significaba que un pequeño número de personas estaba involucrado. Era eso o que sus exploradores habían sido comprometidos. Sería necesaria una investigación intensiva en su red de inteligencia antes de que pudiera confiar en alguien más que Ru y Koko.

—¿Cuál es la situación de los soldados de Goshima?

—Todos en la lista han sido verificados.

—Bien —por la expresión de incertidumbre en la cara de Ru, Natsume supo que el hombre estaba atribulado—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí —Ru se detuvo como si debatiera qué debía decir—. En nuestro recuento inicial del ejercito del General Goshima se contó una persona de más, pero cuando controlamos los nombres de la lista, esta coincidió.

—¿Tal vez un sirviente o un ayudante fuera contado por error?

—Eso fue lo que pensé. Pero…

Natsume esperó, él también conocía el valor del silencio.

Ru se estremeció como si sospechara que sus siguientes palabras enfadarían a Natsume.

—He escuchado rumores en la casa de guardias. Han estado fanfarroneando sobre alguien que va a asesinar a Mikan.

Era de esperarse. No había aprecio para ella entre la gente de Goshima. Ella había matado a su único hijo, Reyard, y había jugado un papel importante en el arresto del General.

—Continua.

—Esos rumores cesaron, pero ahora las apuestas van por cuándo la matará Tam.

—¿Quién es Tam?

—Un Capitán. Es todo lo que sé.

¿T. Daviian? Se preguntó Natsume. ¿Un sicario de Sitia?

—¿Tam está en la lista?

—No.

—¿Cuándo empezaron las apuestas?

—Esta mañana. ¿Órdenes?

—Obtén más información sobre Tam. No seas sutil.

—Sí, señor —Ru saludó y salió de la habitación a prisa.

Natsume abandonó su tarea y se apresuró a los establos para verificar si faltaba algún caballo. Todo estaba bien. Tal vez los asesores culpables de Goshima tuvieran alguna información.

Regresó a la casa principal de Goshima. La extensa edificación parecía un mini castillo, y Natsume recordó que el hermano del Rey de Ixia solía vivir ahí antes de que el Comandante se hiciera con el poder. El Príncipe había sido tan corrupto como su hermano, y Natsume había tenido el placer de asesinarlo, al igual que al resto de la familia real.

Natsume se dirigió a los calabozos. Desafortunadamente estaba familiarizado con la ubicación y el aspecto de la celda subterránea, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Aún encerrados en aquella oscuridad nauseabunda, él y Mikan habían encontrado un momento de dicha pura.

Uno de los ayudantes del Comandante lo interceptó.

—El Comandante desea verlo, señor —cuando Natsume titubeo, el ayudante dijo—. Ahora.

Irritado por el retraso en sus indagaciones, Natsume se apresuró a ir a la oficina del Comandante. Horu se había apropiado del lugar de trabajo de Goshima. Había quitado la opulenta decoración de la habitación, pero conservó el amplio escritorio de ébano y la silla de cuero de respaldo alto.

—Natsume —el Comandante hizo un ademán para que se acercara—. ¿Porque no mencionaste que habías asignado un sicario?

—¿Asignado para qué?

La mirada imponente de Horu atravesó a Natsume. La mayoría de las personas se limitarían a temblar desastrosamente ante la ira del Comandante. Natsume permaneció sin afectarse.

—Mikan. La orden de su ejecución ha desaparecido —dijo el Comandante.

El miedo se arremolinó en la garganta de Natsume.

—No asigné a nadie. ¿Cuándo vio la lista por última vez?

—Se suponía que asignarías…

—¡Cuándo!

Horu no dijo nada. Natsume respiró hondo.

—Discúlpeme, señor.

—La orden estaba en mi escritorio esta mañana. No estaba aquí cuando regresé de almorzar. Si ninguno de tus sicarios cogió la orden, entonces ¿quién lo hizo?

—Permiso para averiguarlo, señor.

El Comandante reflexionó. Natsume obligó a su cuerpo a mantenerse quieto.

—Ella está a salvo en Sitia, Natsume. La orden sólo tiene valor si es encontrada en Ixia.

A menos que hubiera un sicario de Sitia tras ella. Carecía de pruebas pero juró que no sería así por mucho tiempo.

—Permiso otorgado. Puedes retirarte.

Con el tiempo agotándose, Natsume buscó a Ru. Lo encontró en la barraca de los soldados. Las fuertes manos de Ru rodeaban el cuello de un guardia. El rostro del hombre atrapado se tornó púrpura.

—Compórtese —ordenó Natsume.

—Sólo estaba teniendo una conversación amable con mi amigo. Parece que Tam fue reclutado por Joukin en Sitia y, bajo un erróneo sentido del honor, ahora esta detrás de Mikan —dijo Ru—. Mi amigo estaba apunto de decir cuándo se fue Tam. ¿Verdad? —relajó su agarre.

—Hace… dos… horas —dijo el hombre, jadeando.

Mikan estaba en peligro. Un segundo de pánico y preocupación paralizó a Natsume, pero suprimió toda emoción. Necesitaba idear un plan.

Tam estaba en camino con dos horas de ventaja, viajando hacia el sur. El sicario todavía estaba en Ixia. A caballo, Natsume podría llegar a la frontera antes que Tam y tenderle una emboscada; o podría seguir a Tam a través de Sitia y averiguar más sobre sus intenciones.

**Capítulo Dos**

Natsume tomó su decisión. Informó a Ru de sus planes y se apresuró a los establos. Según el encargado de cuadras, _Onyx_ era el caballo más rápido del establo. Cuando salieron de los terrenos de la casa principal, Natsume espoleó al caballo rumbo al sur del Bosque Serpiente.

El repiquetear de los cascos de _Onyx_ hacía eco en el pecho de Natsume. Le preocupaba llevar demasiado retraso y perder al sicario. Cualquier retraso pondría en peligro mortal a Mikan.

El Bosque Serpiente era una delgada franja de verde que ondeaba de este a oeste entre el territorio norte de Ixia y las tierras del sur de Sitia. La frontera oficial estaba ubicada unos cien pies pasando el linde sur del Bosque Serpiente.

Natsume sabía que la ubicación de la frontera presentaba numerosos problemas para las patrullas fronterizas de ambos países, pero había usado la cubierta del bosque en su ventaja muchas veces. Hoy no sería diferente.

Llegó a la estación de patrulla del Distrito Militar 5 (MD-5), en el corazón del bosque, dos horas antes de la puesta del sol. Con tiempo suficiente para tomar posición.

—¿Señor? —el capitán de la estación se puso firme.

—Una persona de interés intentará cruzar la frontera esta noche —dijo Natsume.

—¿Deberíamos incrementar las patrullas?

—Sí, pero no en la sección doce. Y quiero que sus guardias permanezcan visibles, pero sin ser obvios.

—¿Señor?

—Quiero que sus guardias guíen a esta persona a través de la sección sin vigilar para poder identificarla y seguirla hacia Sitia. ¿Entendido?

—Sí señor.

Para el atardecer, la patrulla realizaba sutiles movimientos a lo largo del linde del Bosque Serpiente, y Natsume, usando un traje de asalto camuflado sobre un disfraz de Sitia, esperaba en la sección doce. Su posición se basaba en la lógica. Si el sicario planeaba atravesar la frontera sin ser detectado ese sendero estrecho sería una ruta perfecta.

De cuclillas en la rama de un árbol, Natsume sonrió ante un recuerdo. Cuando Mikan había atravesado el mismo bosque como fugitiva, había pegado hojas en la camisa de su uniforme para cubrir el color rojo brillante de la prenda. Su camuflaje casero funcionó, logró eludir ser capturada durante los ejercicios diurnos.

En aquel entonces, ella estaba al tanto de que los soldados estaban persiguiéndola; pero un solo sicario tendría la ventaja del elemento sorpresa. Si Natsume no lograba identificar a Tam, entonces buscaría a Mikan y la seguiría hasta que no estuviera en peligro. Natsume bufó divertido, ella tenía la incomparable habilidad de atraer el peligro aún en las situaciones más benignas. Quizás debería enmendar su plan y sólo vigilarla hasta que lograra neutralizar al sicario.

La oscuridad se esparció por el bosque. El canto de un búho y el zumbar de los insectos rompían el silencio de la noche. Un crujido furtivo en la maleza llamó su atención. Estudió el área y pronto avistó una figura. La persona permanecía en las sombras y a la distancia en que Natsume se encontraba era imposible ver su cara en la penumbra. Un oponente hábil.

El sicario rondó bajo el árbol donde estaba Natsume. Natsume espero por algunos instantes antes de bajar a tierra y seguirlo. Parte de él estaba complacido de haber tenido razón, pero a la otra parte le preocupaba la facilidad con que había encontrado a Tam. Gajes del oficio, supuso. Sin el hábito de analizar cada situación desde todos los ángulos, no estaría vivo.

Para el amanecer, el sicario había cruzado la frontera. Natsume se detuvo por un momento para lavar la pintura de camuflaje de su cara y esconder su traje de asalto. Oscureció su piel pálida para coincidir con el tono curtido de los habitantes de Sitia, y alisó su túnica blanca de algodón y sus pantalones color arena y se recogió su negro cabello en una coleta. El calor se incrementaría cada día hasta alcanzar niveles insoportables. Sitia no era el mejor lugar para pasar la estación caliente.

El sicario se encaminó hacia una pequeña villa en las tierras de Moon Clan. Rodeada por granjas, la villa poseía un hostal y una sola taberna, en la cual entró Tam. Natsume rodeó el edificio. Sólo una salida. Espero algunos minutos antes de entrar.

Conversaciones animadas llenaban la taberna. Un clima de jolgorio inundaba la habitación abarrotada y no pasó mucho hasta que Natsume pudo escuchar fragmentos de las conversaciones.

—La Cuarta Maga, Nonoko Ogasawara…

—¡Diez niños!

—Secuestrados de nuestras familias de la zona norte…

—¡Cuarenta años!

—Rescatados justo bajo las narices del Comandante…

—Los soldados los persiguieron a través de la frontera…

—¡La Cuarta Maga salvo sus vidas!

—Regresándolos a casa…

De por sí exageradas, las historias no mencionaban la ayuda de Ixia o que un mago de Sitia había empezado los problemas en primer lugar. Pero los chismes sí revelaban la siguiente parada de Nonoko y Mikan: Fulgor, la capital de Moon Clan.

Viajando con un gran sequito, el progreso de Mikan sería más lento que el que haría una sola persona. Se habían marchado el día anterior en la mañana, y les llevaría dos días llegar a Fulgor, donde probablemente permanecerían buscando familias que hubieran perdido un niño.

Parecía que el sicario no tenía prisa por alcanzarlas. Tam permaneció en el bar hasta el anochecer, conversando con algunos lugareños y bebiendo cerveza. Natsume pagó su cuenta y esperó afuera para evitar sospechas. Cuando Tam se marchó y se registró en el hostal, parecía relajado y no mostró signos de ser consciente de la presencia de Natsume.

Natsume se las arregló para obtener la habitación junto a la de Tam. Le habría gustado hacer una pequeña indagación por el lugar, pero no podía dejar a Tam solo. Durante las largas horas de la madrugada, Natsume deseó haber traído a Ru con él.

Finalmente se dormitó en una silla junto a la pared que compartía con Tam. Cada leve sonido lo despertaba. En el medio de la noche, Natsume despertó de un salto. Tenía la espada en la mano sin tener memoria alguna de ese movimiento. Todo estaba tranquilo. Enfundó su arma.

—Ayud… —una voz apagada se escuchó fuera.

Natsume se asomó por la ventana a tiempo de ver a cuatro hombres arrastrando una mujer desde una casa. El hombre cargo a la víctima a través de la calle mientras ella luchaba por liberarse.

Se detuvo por un instante. En otro momento, habría ignorado los ruegos de la mujer y permanecería concentrado en el sicario. Pero no ahora. No desde que Mikan había entrado en su vida. Y nunca más desde entonces.

Natsume abrió la ventana y se deslizó por la cañería de desagüe. Sacó su espada y corrió tras los cuatro hombres. Ellos acortaron camino por un callejón y entraron en una bodega a la izquierda. Se escucharon unos estridentes gritos antes de que se cerrara la puerta. El chasquido de la cerradura se oyó en el silencio repentino.

Esforzándose por ver a través de una ventana sucia y resquebrajada, Natsume vio al hombre levantar a la mujer hasta una mesa. La luna proporcionaba la luz suficiente para divisar el destello de un cuchillo sujeto por sobre el cuello de la mujer. No quedaba tiempo para considerar todas las opciones.

Natsume sacó una ganzúa del bolsillo de su pecho y rompió la cerradura en segundos. Corriendo dentro del edificio, tomó al hombre más cercano y lo lanzó al suelo, golpeándolo con su puño hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Los otros tres hombres sacaron sus espadas; en un repique de aceros. De un salto la mujer se puso de pie sobre la mesa, blandiendo un cuchillo largo. Sonrisas triunfantes se desplegaron en los cinco rostros.

Emboscada.

Natsume miró sobre su hombro. Otros seis hombres armados se acercaron furtivamente detrás de él. Cuando volvió a mirar al grupo original, había dos más de ellos. Doce contra uno. Pocas probabilidades, pero no imposible. La habitación estaba llena de cajones y equipamiento, sogas y poleas colgaban del techo y había ventanas rotas, todo podía ser utilizado en su propósito.

—Estás bajo arresto —dijo la mujer.

—¿Bajo qué cargos? —preguntó Natsume.

—Espionaje, asesinato, entrada ilegal. Tú elige.

Natsume reflexionó. Si lo arrestaban, podría escapar cuando tuviera mejores posibilidades.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó la mujer.

**Capítulo Tres**

Una lucha contra doce hubiera sido imposible en circunstancias normales, pero el terreno desigual y abarrotado de la bodega favorecía a Natsume. Además, el retraso que provocaría su arresto si se rendía podía poner a Mikan en gran peligro.

Enfundo su espada. Sus contrincantes lo rodearon, ligeramente relajados. Bien.

—No —le dijo a la mujer—. No me rendiré.

Natsume saltó sobre la mesa. La mujer, que había jugado el papel de víctima tan bien, intento apuñarlo en el pecho. Él sonrió mientras se giraba de lado, esquivando la hoja, luego la tomó del brazo. La pelea con cuchillo era su fuerte, pero no tenía tiempo para un encuentro apropiado. Lástima.

En su lugar torció la muñeca de la mujer. El cuchillo cayó y repiqueteó en la mesa. Natsume la hizo girar y la lanzó sobre los hombres que se abarrotaban entorno a él. Saltó y se sujetó a una soga que colgaba de una viga y se balanceó sobre una pila de cajones de madera.

Su plan había sido bajar por los cajones y escabullirse por uno de los ventanales, pero los otros hombres se apresuraron a interceptarlo. Los atacantes revoloteaban a su alrededor como abejas. Se gritaban y llamaban entre ellos. Eran demasiados. Natsume supo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Cambio de planes. Se asió a la soga y se impulsó fuera del alcance de los espadachines. La soga terminaba bajo una pasarela cerca del techo. Natsume alcanzó el borde de la pasarela y se subió a ella. Se tendió sobre su estomago y contempló la situación.

El edificio tenía sólo tres plantas. Había una escalera de madera en la pared trasera de la bodega. Las botas repiqueteaban y el polvo condensaba el aire mientras sus atacantes se apresuraban a subir por los escalones. Cuatro hombres permanecían al final de la soga. Eran inteligentes.

Natsume se arrastró por el borde de la pasarela y saltó al rellano del tercer piso. Corrió hacia la ventana más cercana esperando encontrar un modo de bajar. De otra manera tendría que rendirse.

Usando la empuñadura de su espada destrozó el cristal de la ventana. Sonrió cuando vio la escalera de incendios. El tamborilear de los pasos de sus perseguidores aumentaba a medida que él avanzaba por la escalera de metal. Los hombres gritaban llamando a sus compañeros en el piso de abajo.

No fue el traqueteo de pies detrás de él lo que hizo que Natsume se detuviera a mitad de camino sino el sonido de un crujido metálico. Levanto la vista a tiempo para ver dos hombres empujando la escalera de escape.

La pesada y oxidada escalera crujió y se quebró, despegándose de la edificación. Natsume se preparó para la caída, pero la sacudida lo desestabilizó, y su frente golpeó en el borde de la escalera.

Para cuando se recuperó del golpe estaba atrapado en la escalera y rodeado por tres hombres armados. Las puntas de sus espadas estaban a solo pulgadas de su pecho y su garganta. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra otro hombre se acercó y lo último que Natsume vio fue el extremo de un garrote.

Un dolor punzante despertó a Natsume. Sentía como si un herrero hubiera usado su cabeza como yunque. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo y le ardían los hombros y la espalda. Sus brazos se agitaban por la tensión hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba colgado por sus muñecas. Se puso en pie y unas cadenas sonaron mientras se movían.

Con sus pies encadenados al piso y sus brazos encadenados al techo, Natsume solo podía moverse unas pocas pulgadas. Echó un vistazo a la celda. Estaba moldeada sobre piedra y unos barrotes de hierro se incrustaban en la pared. La cerradura de la puerta estaba a la vista. Sería fácil de romperla si pudiera llegar a ella.

Llevaba su propia ropa y supuso que, aun si los guardias lo hubieran registrado exhaustivamente, todavía le quedarían algunos juguetes. Nunca nadie había podido encontrar todo lo que cargaba. Hasta ahora.

Tendría que esperar una oportunidad para escapar. Desafortunadamente sus carceleros no le darían ninguna. Rehusaban a hablar con él. Aunque estaba encadenado, le daban sorbos de agua a distancia. La forma precavida en que actuaban le llamaba la atención. Normalmente, cuando ya lo tenían encarcelado, los captores se volvían demasiado confiados y cometían errores.

Cuando Natsume tuvo su primera visita las razones de esa prudencia se hicieron evidentes.

—Debería contratar un pintor, así tendría un modo de recordarte en esta situación tan patética —dijo Tam. Un regocijo malicioso iluminó sus ojos grises. Llevaba su negro cabello atado en una coleta en su espalda—. Les advertí sobre ti, pero realmente no pensé que fuera tan fácil. Has perdido tu carácter. Te has vuelto suave. El viejo Natsume no se arriesgaría así mismo por una mujer.

—No me arrepiento —dijo Natsume.

Tam bufó divertido.

—Veremos si te sientes igual cuando tengas la soga al cuello.

—¿Aún estás enojado por la falta de trabajo en Ixia, Tamequintin? —ahora que podía verlo de cerca, Natsume reconoció al hombre. Tam había sido el sicario más requerido y mejor pagado de la monarquía de Ixia y un colega de Natsume. Cuando el Comandante se hizo con el control de Ixia, Tam no se había conformado con ser el segundo de Natsume y desapareció poco tiempo después.

—Nunca me ha faltado trabajo. De hecho, cierto mago me pagó muy bien por venir a Ixia y encargarme de un problema por él.

—Joukin está muerto.

—Cierto. Pero es mi primer desafío en mucho, mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, ha sido decepcionante —Tam hizo un ademán hacia Natsume—. Te he capturado al primer intento.

—¿Entonces todo esto era por mi? —se sintió tan aliviado que casi rió.

—Al principio sí. Después escuché sobre una orden de ejecución pendiente en el escritorio del Comandante. Si te quitaba del medio, entonces el comandante necesitaría un nuevo jefe de seguridad. Que mejor manera de demostrar al Comandante mi incomparable habilidad sino asesinando a su antigua catadora.

—La orden no tiene validez en Sitia —dijo Natsume. Su pulso se aceleró. Mikan aún estaba en peligro.

—Pero serviría para demostrar mi pericia y contactos en Sitia. Estoy seguro que el Comandante comprenderá. Y estoy seguro que tú comprenderás que no me quede a regodearme en tu ahorcamiento. Tengo que salir de caza —Tam se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo—. Las autoridades están prevenidas sobre tus habilidades, así que no te transferirán a la ciudadela para una ejecución pública. En su lugar el Consejo de Sitia y los Magos Superiores vendrán aquí. Disfruta tu corta estancia —Tam se despidió confiado y salió de la celda.

La frustración recorrió la sangre de Natsume. Debería haber traído refuerzos. Podría haber enviado a Ru tras Tam y mantener a Mikan a salvo.

Pensar en lo que debería o podría haber hecho no iba a ayudarlo. Tirar de las cadenas no funcionaba, pero era mejor que permanecer sin hacer nada.

El día transcurrió lentamente. El vago sonido de martilleos llegaba a él. Sus captores seguramente estaban construyendo la horca. Los guardias mantenían la distancia, y Natsume comprendió que su única oportunidad de escapar sería el momento en que lo sujetaran para ahorcarlo.

Mas tarde esa noche, se presentaron los guardias del segundo turno. Pero cuando uno de los guardias entró en la celda, Natsume percibió su magia. Aún cuando era inmune a la magia, sintió que el aire en la celda se hacia mas denso y presionaba contra su piel.

El guardia era una mujer, había usado su magia para disfrazarse de hombre pero Natsume pudo ver a través de la ilusión.

—Puedo ayudarte a escapar —le susurró—. Pero tienes que prometer que harás algo por mí a cambio.

—Que quieres.

—Primero promételo.

—No lastimaré a Mikan en ningún modo, y ella es mi prioridad.

—La promesa no tiene nada que ver con ella y el tiempo no me importa. ¿Lo prometes?

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Natsume consideró el ofrecimiento de la mujer. Había estado en situaciones peores a través de los años, pero ahora el tiempo era un factor crítico. No podía esperar a que se presentara la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. No con un sicario persiguiendo a Mikan.

—Lo prometo —dijo.

La expresión de la maga se relajó, y le brindó una breve sonrisa de alivio. Rápidamente, abrió los grilletes de metal que sujetaban las muñecas y tobillos de Natsume. Él friccionó sus brazos para aliviar el escozor.

—Toma —ella le tendió un par de ganzúas—. Espera diez minutos antes de usarlas. Distraeré a los demás cuando llegues a la sala de guardias. Y me reuniré contigo en el camino que lleva a Fulgor…

—Date prisa, Justus —gritó un guardia—. Mi té se esta enfriando.

Ella se giró para marcharse.

—Espera, ¿qué es lo que he prometido? —dijo Natsume.

—No hay tiempo. Después.

—Al menos dime tu verdadero nombre.

Ella se detuvo junto a la puerta de la celda.

—Ziva —su voz era un suspiro—. Ziva Moon —escabulléndose por la puerta, la cerró tras ella. El estridente sonido metálico resonó en la celda, seguido por el chasquido característico de la cerradura.

Natsume utilizó los siguientes diez minutos para estirar sus músculos entumecidos. Su estomago rugía de hambre, y trató de ignorar las punzadas. En su lugar, se concentró en el escape.

Rompió la cerradura de la celda sin problemas. Abriendo fácilmente la puerta, echó un vistazo en el corredor de prisioneros. Vacío. Por ahora. Una de las desventajas de haber sido trasladado inconsciente era que Natsume no conocía la disposición del edificio. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las prisiones tenían el mismo diseño: celdas subterráneas y una sala de guardias entre estas y la libertad.

Natsume giró a la izquierda y se movió sigilosamente. Unas cuantas celdas estaban ocupadas; leves ronquidos se elevaban sobre el aire húmedo. El corredor terminaba en una escalera. La luz de unas antorchas parpadeaba a través de barras de metal que bloqueaba el final de la escalera. Una placa de metal de bastante espesor cubría el mecanismo de la cerradura, dejando sólo un pequeño orificio para la llave. Natsume oía el murmullo de voces y risas. La sala de guardias.

Natsume escuchó por un momento. Identificó a seis guardias distintos. Subiendo por la rústica escalera de piedra, calculó cuanto tiempo le llevaría a los guardias notar que estaba tratando de abrir la cerradura. Con suerte, Ziva desviaría su atención el tiempo suficiente para que él lograra abrir la puerta. Miró a través de los barrotes. Cinco hombres bien armados ocupaban la habitación que parecía funcionar como oficina al mismo tiempo.

Ziva permanecía disfrazada. Encontró la mirada de Natsume y asintió. Acercándose a la ventana, miró hacia afuera. La magia vibró en el aire. El esfuerzo la hizo gruñir. Algunos momentos después gritó alarmada.

—La horca se esta quemando.

Los hombres se apresuraron a mirar por la ventana, y Natsume abrió la cerradura durante la conmoción. Esperó. Alguien gritó órdenes, tres hombres salieron corriendo de la oficina; dejando a Ziva y otros dos guardias. Ella se desplomó junto la ventana. La sensación pegajosa de la magia se evaporó y con ella el ilusorio disfraz de la maga.

—Justus, que te sucede —uno de los guardias corrió hacia ella.

Natsume atravesó la puerta.

—Que demon…

Aprovechando la sorpresa del guardia al descubrir el disfraz de Ziva, Natsume lo embistió y tiró del garrote en su cinturón mientras este caía. Lo golpeó en la sien y el guardia dejó de moverse. Natsume se giró a tiempo para detener el ataque del otro guardia.

Usar un garrote contra una espada habría sido desventajoso si el guardia hubiera sido más hábil. Afortunadamente para Natsume, sólo se necesito de dos rápidos movimientos para dejar al hombre inconsciente.

Sin pensar, Natsume recogió a Ziva del suelo y cargó el menudo cuerpo en su hombro izquierdo. Tomó una espada y escapó.

Un color naranja brillante iluminaba el cielo de la noche mientras el fuego consumía la horca. Una febril actividad rodeaba la fogata mientras los lugareños trataban de organizar una brigada para extinguirla. Natsume sonrió ante la escena antes de escabullirse entre las sombras sin ser advertido.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a aclarar, se detuvo a descansar. Había viajado hacia el este a través del bosque, en forma paralela al camino que llevaba a Fulgor.

Ziva despertó cuando la colocó en el suelo. Largas hebras de cabello castaño se escaparon de su moño. Los hizo a un lado y escudriño a su alrededor. Sus ojos celestes se ensancharon a medida que cobraba consciencia de la situación.

—¿No es el lugar de encuentro que esperabas? —preguntó Natsume.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste? Si me arrestaban, no tendrías que…

—¿No tendría que mantener mi promesa?

Ella asintió.

—Una decisión táctica. Me metí en suficientes problemas por no tener un plan de respaldo. Pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme de nuevo.

—¿Cómo?

—En un principio con tu conocimientos sobre Sitia. Y además, con tus habilidades mágicas.

—Habilidades limitadas —dijo—. Pensé que podría iniciar el incendio y mantener mi disfraz, pero el esfuerzo me agotó. Quizás prefieras otro compañero.

Como Natsume no contestó, ella continuó.

—Entonces, ¿me rescataste a cambio de mi ayuda? ¿Y tu promesa?

—Sigue en pie. Además, tengo curiosidad por saber que es lo que prometí —esperó mientras ella luchaba con los botones de su uniforme.

—Un mago muy poderoso se ha llevado a mi hija, y quiero que la recuperes por mi —debió notar su sorpresa porque se apresuró a explicar—. Él es… era mi esposo. El amor y el afecto que sentía por mi cesó el día que ella nació, y lo transfirió a ella. Desde ese día, me vio únicamente como una yegua de cría, viniendo a mi por las noches, demandando… —inspiro para calmarse—. Finalmente, huí de él.

—¿Y las autoridades? —preguntó Natsume.

—No tenía recursos legales. Me acusó de abandonar a mi familia, de ser una mala madre. Nadie me creyó.

—¿Quieres que lo mate por ti?

—¡No! Solo quiero a mi hija.

—Pero él ira tras de ti. Dijiste que era poderoso.

—Me las ingeniaré. Es solo que yo no puedo penetrar en la protección mágica con que la ha rodeado, pero tu sí puedes.

Natsume reflexionó sobre la situación. El rescate da la niña sería relativamente fácil y así honraría su promesa, pero dudaba que ella pudiera evitar que su esposo la encontrara. Sería todo un reto. Uno del que él disfrutaría.

Ziva había estado contemplando su rostro.

—Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto. Vamos.

—¿Adónde?

—A Fulgor. Tengo que detener a un asesino.

Él la levantó y tomaron el camino principal a Fulgor.

Llegaron al pueblo cerca del crepúsculo. Una vez que confirmó que Tam no había alcanzado a Mikan, Natsume rentó una habitación en el hostal Staffa's Star y ordenó una abundante merienda. Después de comer, Ziva fue en busca de información sobre el sequito de Mikan mientras Natsume contactaba con sus espías. Tenía asignado tres hombres de su cuerpo en cada una de las principales ciudades de Sitia, y seis hombres viviendo en la ciudadela. Los espías mantenían las ciudades vigiladas e informaban a Natsume de cualquier novedad interesante.

Uno de los espías en Fulgor había visto a Tam cerca del amanecer.

—Lo reconocí de los viejos tiempos —dijo Lysa—. Pensé que podría causar problemas y lo seguí para ver cuales eran sus planes. Compró un caballo y le pidió al dueño del establo indicaciones para llegar a Delip. Luego dejó el pueblo.

—¿Dónde está Delip?

—Al pie de las Montañas Emerald. Es una pequeña villa.

—¿Cómo se llega hasta ahí?

—Lo mejor es seguir el borde este de las Llanuras de Avibian hasta alcanzar las montañas, y luego dirigirse al sur. Es mas rápido atravesar las Llanuras, pero nadie toma ese rumbo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sandseeds. Viven en las llanuras y no les gustan los extraños. Las protegen con magia y son desagradables con los viajeros, confunden su sentido de la orientación hasta que mueren de sed.

Lysa le dio un mapa a Natsume, y este se lo agradeció. Se reunió con Ziva en el hostal.

—La cuarta maga y Mikan se dirigen a Delip —dijo Ziva—. Se marcharon alrededor de media mañana. Parece que una de las niñas podría tener familia allí.

Interesante. Natsume la puso al tanto de los movimientos de Tam. Ella reflexionó un momento y dijo:

—Mikan estará bien protegida de camino a Delip. No es un camino concurrido y no hay pueblos alrededor. La cuarta maga percibiría a un extraño a una milla de distancia.

Así que Tam planeaba emboscarlos en Delip. Si viajaba a caballo llegaría con tiempo suficiente para prepararse.

A menos que Natsume cortara camino atravesando las llanuras y preparara su propia emboscada para Tam. O podría alcanzar a Mikan y advertirle del peligro.

**Capítulo Cinco**

—Cuanto tiempo ganaríamos si atravesáramos las Llanuras de Avibian —preguntó Natsume a Ziva.

—Ninguno. La magia del Clan Sandseed nos… —frunció el seño mientras recapacitaba—. A ti no te afectaría, pero sí lograrían confundirme a mí. A menos que tu inmunidad a la magia sea extensible a quienes están contigo.

—No. Pero puedo atar tus riendas a mi montura para mantenerte cerca. ¿Funcionaria eso?

—Supongo que sí. Siempre que no nos topemos con los Sandseeds.

Ziva calculó que se ahorrarían todo un día si atravesaban las llanuras. Después de hacerse con caballos y monturas de los espías de Natsume, abandonaron la ciudad.

En el borde de las llanuras, se detuvieron para a atar las riendas del caballo de Ziva a la montura de Natsume. La densa hierba y el terreno ondulante de las llanuras se extendían ante ellos.

—Dirígete hacia el sudeste. Dentro de un día verás las Montañas Emerald, y si continuas en la misma dirección un día más, llegaremos a Delip —dijo Ziva.

Al cruzar la frontera, Natsume podía palpar la barrera protectora de la magia Sandseed e intentaba encontrar un punto débil. Moverse a través de la barrera mágica requería esfuerzo.

Las emociones de Ziva oscilaban desde la confusión, al pánico y hasta la paranoia. Insistía en que se dirigían por el camino equivocado. Cuando trato de desmontar, Natsume detuvo los caballos y la ató a la montura. Para cuando descendió la tarde, deseo haberla dejado en Fulgor. Incapaz de confiar en que permaneciera a su lado, le inyectó uno de sus dardos después de comer. El somnífero actuó rápidamente, y Natsume afrontó una noche tranquila.

Desafortunadamente, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Natsume estaba dormitando junto a la fogata cuando los insectos dejaron de zumbar. La densa presión de la magia se disipó.

Escuchó por un momento. El suave desplazamiento de unas piernas contra la maleza se escuchó a su izquierda. El débil crujir de pies descalzos sobre la arena se aproximaba por la derecha.

Cuando percibió el sonido de la cuerda de un arco tensarse, Natsume rodó sobre sí mismo. Una flecha golpeó en el lugar donde había estado. Una vez que se alejó de la luz de la fogata, Natsume se detuvo. Sacó su cuchillo y se arrastro por la hierba, escudriñando el terreno.

Tres figuras se acercaron a él, la débil luz de la luna destelló en sus cimitarras. Otras dos se ubicaron a la derecha de la fogata. Otro crujido se escuchó detrás de él. Natsume se volvió a tiempo para ver a una persona lanzar una flecha. La esquivó, pero rasguñó su hombro. Miró hacia su izquierda. Dos hombres más. Ocho en total. No había tiempo de jugar limpio.

Natsume sacó un dardo de su cinturón y lo lanzó hacia la figura con el arco y la flecha. No esperó a que la poción hiciera efecto para correr hacia el hombre herido. Lo derribó de un golpe y siguió corriendo. Necesitaba salir del círculo de atacantes para rebatir a tantos oponentes.

Deteniéndose abruptamente, se balanceó y lanzó otro dardo hacia el hombre más cercano antes de sacar su espada. Cuando el hombre colapsó, dos de sus compañeros corrieron hacia Natsume, blandiendo sus cimitarras hacia su cabeza. Luchó contra ellos hasta que cayeron exhaustos al suelo.

Cuatro figuras permanecían fuera de su alcance. Confundido, Natsume los miró detenidamente. ¿Por qué no se habían unido a la lucha?

—Excelente —dijo uno de los hombres con voz profunda—. Luchaste a pesar de tus pocas probabilidades.

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo Natsume, señalando a los cuatro.

—Eso habría sido injusto.

—¿Atacarme en el medio de la noche no lo es?

—No. Estas invadiendo nuestras tierras —se acercó un paso. Era una cabeza más alto que Natsume, y llevaba su piel de color ónice desnuda. Mirando a Ziva, frunció el seño y la magia vibró en el aire. Ziva despertó.

—Pensamos que tendríamos que luchar contra los dos —suertes músculos esculpían el cuerpo del Sandseed—. ¿Por qué estas aquí, Guerrero Fantasma?

—¿Fantasma?

—La magia no logra verte, por lo tanto causas un punto muerto en nuestra red defensiva. Dime porque no habríamos de eliminarte.

—Porque esta en una búsqueda Jaydai —dijo Ziva. Acercándose a ellos.

—Él no es un Sandseed —dijo el líder—. La regla no se aplica a él.

—La misión es por un primo Sandseed —dijo ella.

—¿Es digno de ese honor? —el hombre cerró sus ojos. Una burbuja de magia se expandió a su alrededor.

Llovieron puñales del cielo, todos sobre la cabeza de Natsume. Con una combinación de instinto, habilidad y suerte, logró eludir y desviar sus hojas. Sus brazos escocieron por los múltiples cortes, pero no sufrió heridas importantes.

El Sandseed sonrió.

—Un verdadero guerrero. Ve con nuestra bendición y salva a nuestro primo Zaltana.

Los visitantes se marcharon sin un sonido. Natsume esperó que restablecieran la protección mágica, pero el aire permaneció despejado.

—¿Quiero saber lo que es una misión Jaydai? —preguntó Natsume a Ziva.

—No. Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—Gente interesante.

—No tienes ni idea.

No encontraron más problemas durante el resto del viaje a Delip. La inmensa cumbre nevada de las Montañas Emerald formaba un telón de fondo precioso tras el pequeño pueblo. Un rápido reconocimiento reveló que Tam no había llegado aún. Se apresuraron a poner sus planes en acción.

Los disfraces de ambos dieron sus frutos. Ziva estaba de vigilante y Natsume limpiando los establos. Cuando Ziva se deslizó a través de la puerta y se escondió, Natsume continuó llenando la carreta con paja. El golpetear de cascos se incrementó y luego se detuvo. El crujir del cuero y un repiquetear de metal indicaban que el jinete había desmontado. Natsume cargó más paja en la pala.

—Muchacho, hazte cargo de esta montura —ordenó Tam. La irritación tensaba su voz.

Natsume se volvió. Su disfraz era adecuado, pero no soportaría un escrutinio desde cerca.

—Lo siento, señor. Ha sido un día ocupado —se apresuró a aflojar la correa de la montura.

Ignorándolo, Tam recorrió con la mirada el establo casi lleno.

—Veo que tienen visitantes. ¿Alguna novedad? —su tono era casual, pero Natsume podía percibir la tensión.

—Sí señor. Se perdió la conmoción.

Tam lo miró de repente.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí señor. El famoso Natsume estuvo aquí ayer en la noche. Causó pánico.

La confusión del sicario duró apenas unos segundos antes de desenfundar su espada.

—¿Estás seguro de que era él, muchacho?

La habilidad de Tam con la espada era formidable. A Natsume no le preocupaba batirse con él. Y sentía demasiado respeto por su viejo colega como para no concederle un enfrentamiento digno. Así que Natsume miró por sobre el hombro de Tam y dejó que el miedo se dibujara en su rostro mientras retrocedía.

Demasiado listo como para darle la espalda a Natsume, Tam sonrió.

—Vamos, dame algo de crédito.

—Porque debería hacerlo, Tam —dijo Ziva utilizando la voz de Natsume. Se detuvo detrás del sicario. Tam se puso de lado para poder ver a ambos. La magia de Ziva espesó el aire. Ella se veía y sonaba exactamente igual que Natsume. Ese era su don.

—Me emboscaste con doce lugareños. Me imagine que tus habilidades hombre a hombre se habían oxidado —Ziva blandió su espada.

Tam de inmediato se olvidó del mozo de cuadra y dio un paso para enfrentar el ataque. Natsume se movió. Sujetándolo por detrás, presionó su cuchillo sobre la garganta de Tam.

—Tira tu arma —dijo Natsume.

La espada de Tam repiqueteó en el suelo. Ziva la recogió y se liberó de su disfraz. El sicario gruño con sorpresa. Natsume lo empujó y le lanzó un cuchillo.

Agarrándolo al vuelo, Tam sonrió socarronamente.

—Presuntuoso, ¿no crees? Considerando que fui yo el que te enseñó todo lo que sabes sobre la pelea con cuchillo.

Se enfrentaron entre sí formando un círculo, aprovechando cada oportunidad para lanzar un ataque. Tam era bueno, respondía a cada estocada con facilidad. Entonces, Natsume redobló el ritmo, incrementando la velocidad de sus ataques. A Tam se le hizo más difícil bloquearlo.

—Mikan me enseñó algunos trucos —dijo Natsume respondiendo a un golpe con una patada que hizo que Tam soltara el cuchillo.

—Espera —jadeó Tam. Sacó un rollo de papel de su bolsillo—. La orden de ejecución de Mikan. Tómala. No la perseguiré nunca más.

—Sé que no lo harás —Natsume apuñaló a Tam en la garganta.

El sicario balbuceo una vez y se desplomó.

—Ziva, ¿podrías tomar el papel y ponerlo en mi alforja?

Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero él no tenía intenciones de explicar su reticencia a tocar la orden.

—Es hora de irse —dijo Natsume—. Debemos marcharnos antes de que llegue el grupo de Mikan.

El rostro de Ziva palideció ante la sorpresa.

—¿No quieres verla? ¿Decirle que…?

Natsume deseaba ver a Mikan más que nada. Sus brazos le dolían por el deseo de abrazarla. Pero sabía que ella debía concentrarse en aprender sobre sus poderes mágicos, y él necesitaba estar en otro sitio. Pero la vería en otra oportunidad. De eso, Natsume estaba seguro.

Él sonrió.

—No, tengo una promesa que cumplir.

**Fin**

Nº Paginas 16-21


End file.
